The Secrets of the Underworld
by Addie.Alice
Summary: Falcon, a 'normal' teenage girl is left to face her troubles on her own. Only they are not exactly 'normal' troubles.
1. Chapter 1

Falcon is just yet another normal teenage girl. She has two best friends, Alyson and Teal and they are supposedly unseperable. Supposedly. Something terrible is going on in the town. People vanish, bodies are found. Alyson turns her back on the girls and Teal is so determined to find out what's going on that she doesn't even remember she has friends anymore. Falcon is left on her own. Has the wolrd gone crazy or is it just her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Falcon:**  
So, here we go again, school. Or as I like to call it 'The Prison'. Actually, to be honest school isn't THAT bad. Its better than sitting at home doing nothing with only my aunt Maggie's dog for company.

Aunt Maggie hates me and I know it. My parents died when I was eight so she moved in to look after me. She never liked my parents and didn't want anything to do with me or my family and she wasn't afraid to say it out loud.

The only reason she takes care of me is because I inherited quite a small fortune after my parents and the rest you can probably guess.

I don't really say I blame her for hating me though, I mean, I give her no reasons to like me as I hate her back.

So, we just avoid each other on a daily basis, otherwise with argue, badly. Aunt Maggie is so wrapped up in her own life she probably doesn't even remember how old I am.

The only time I see her is when it is absolutely necessary and there is nothing else to be done.

So, back to school topic. As I already said school wasn't THAT bad, especially if you had 'prisonbreakes' (friends) to entertain you.

I had loads of friends but the ones I was closest with were Alyson and Teal. I knew them since I can remember and we cannot be separated.

Alyson is calm, nice and mature. That is the total opposite of Teal, she's always hyper, a little bit crazy and always says what's on her mind not thinking about it.

I was sort of somewhere in between keeping them from arguing.

Both of my companions were already waiting for me by my house and I was - as always - late.

I walked across to both of them hugging them warmly.

'Well you COULD hurry up a little you know. Oh, I just cannot wait to see everybody!' cried out Teal.

It wasn't a long walk to school and me and Teal were neighbours so we always walked together. Alyson lived just down the main road.

A few of my other friends came along. I could see Holly, Andrew, Natalie and a few other people. We said hi, exchanged a few hugs and we were already by the school bulding.

Most of the people have now gone to their classes but we decided to stay outside for a little on our usual 'standing place' or whatever you might want to call it.

'You won't believe how much I missed you guys, I nearly died there.' Said Teal skipping along the pavement, her blond curls bouncing along with her. 'I cannot wait to tell you all the stories!' Her sky-blue eyes shone in excitement.

'Oh for gods sake Teal calm down a little would you? We all missed each other.' Said Alyson cooly. Alyson was taller than me (which wasn't exactly hard cos I looked like a little dwarf) and a little more muscular. She had chocolate brown eyes and cherry brown hair.

'Please can we stay off arguments? At least for today?' I pleaded, the girls nodded sheepishly. We walked into the small school building in perfect unison. The school was basically big but plain. Nothing special really.

'Oh here comes the Manster' hissed Teal. I looked ahead of me and saw Mandy coming. Mandy was ... well.. a monster. That's why Teal called her manster. If there ever was someone I truly hated, it would probably have to be Mandy.

I could recognise that terrible red lipstick and those black eyeliner eyes anywhere. She was an enemy. Someone who could never ever be trusted (well, not really, I just liked to exxagerate a little).

'Hi, did you want something or are you lost again?' snapped Teal.

'Okay that was one time Brooks and you're still giving me hell about it? I'm just here to say that there's a hot new guy coming and he's MINE. Heard that? Bye then.' she shot me a deadly glance and walked off swinging her hips wildly.

I heard Teal burst with laughter by my side and even Alyson seemed amused.

'The Manster wants to hook up then. That will be fun. I don't know who that new guy is but I have NO idea why Mansters thinks she even stands a chance. Everyone in town knows she's a slag by now. See how desperate she gets?' Teal was in serious "bad Mandy' mode now.

I rolled my eyes and walked off with Alyson. I didn't have my next class with Teal and besides, she was already busy chatting Andrew and a few other guys up. She wouldn't notice if a helicopter landed beside her!

My first class was English and I already dreaded the thought of having for an hour straight. Me and Alyson walked into the small classroom. We were late.

There was a short pause as everyone stared at us coming in. We slipped into our seats beside the window and tried not to attract attention to ourselves.

I looked around the classroom and noticed there was an eerie tense atmosphere around. The only person that seemed comfortable was Mandy who was glaring intensly at the seat in front of her.

At first I didn't realise what or rather WHO she was staring at but after a while I noticed it was the boy in front of her. It must be the new guy.

Unfortunately I could only see the back of his head which crumpled my curiosity.

'So, class, now that we are ALL here I guess we can start the lesson without anyone popping in.' Mrs. Border shot me and Alyson a deadly glance. 'We will be working on a project called Primitive Communities. You will be assigned a partner with whom you will work for most of the year.' she informed. 'The pairs are already listed on the board. I give you five minutes to get into your groups and meet each other. And no miss Brown I will not change the partners.' She added as soon as Mandy's hand shot up.

Mandy looked down in sign of great disappointment. I guessed she wasn't assigned to the new boy.

My eyes shifted to the board as I searched for my name.

'Ian Turner? I don't know that guy. Oh I wish I could have you instead.' I moaned at Alyson.

'Must be the new guy. You are soo lucky. I got Mandy.' Her tone of voice was blank.

'I feel your pain.' I added. I really DID feel sorry for her. Mandy was like the hurricane, ruining every single moment of peace.

I walked across the classroom towards the dark haired boy. His face turned to me and I was stunned by how handsome he was.

He had really cold grey eyes and chiseled features. His lips were a strong alizarin colour with nicely shaped Cupid's bow. It all composed perfectly into a beautiful masterpiece. No wonder Mandy was so possessive. He looked at me briefly and looked back down at his books.

So, this lesson was going to be interesting after all.

**Ian:**

So, today was first day of school. Yet again. If it wasn't for the girl I wouldn't even go there. But I had to find her, I had no other choice.

Source of their world (the girl) had to be found. And as for the rest, I was going to worry about that later.

The school building was big and plain. Most of the school it was basically glass. I walked into the building and once again it seemed plain.

No windows whatsoever, just glass classrooms, no paintings on walls, no posters, just the grey brick and glasss walls.

I turned towards the reception. There weren't any papers concerning my previous education but I was assured it was all already taken care of.

I was one of the first ones in the classroom. I sat down on an empty chair by the glass wall. I was sure no one was going to sit by me so I spread all my books all across the table.

A tall brown haired woman came to me.

'So, you must be Ian Turner then. I'm Mrs. Border. Don't get too comfortable on that desk, you'll be working in groups.' She said.

Great! Like I REALLY needed a filthy human right next to me.

A few more people entered the room and the teacher started talking about our project. I felt the glare of the girl behind me.

There was a quiet knock on the door and two girls entered the room. The teacher started shouting at them and they slipped back into their chairs.

Mrs. Border continued on with the lesson. She wrote our partners on the board and the lesson started for good.

A petite brown haired girl stood by my desk. She had sparkly green eyes and beautifully sculpted features. Her skin was fallow and overall she was very pretty.

'Hi, I'm Falcon. I'm supposed to be your partner for the project.' She introduced herself. I didn't move an inch or say a word so she just decided to sit down.

'So, what do you know about primitive communities?' She asked casually.

'Look, whatever your name is, I don't know and I don't want to know anything about it. I don't even want to know YOU so how about you do the work and I just watch.' My tone of voice obviously surprisedf her a lot as she flinched away from me.

She looked at me in disbelief and then down at her books. She was hurt, and I could sense it. I couldn't care less. I didn't come here to make friend.

Even though I felt guilt building up inside me, I didn't like it. I felt uncomfortable. more than ever. But this was not the time nor the place to feel guilty.

The rest of the lesson passed in silence as I tried to focus on something else while she was obviously thinking very hard about how to avoid my gaze.

As soon as the bell rang she seemed very relieved and walked out of the room as fast as she could.

I never felt guilt before and I hated it. Why did that human girl had to do this? Why did I feel guilty?

I KILLED people and he never felt a thing, and now a stupid girl made me uncomfortable with her every breath.

I already hated it here. And it was only the first day. Well then, this was going to be interesting.

**Falcon:**

Alyson caught up with me just a minute later as I tried to fight back the tears. I always cried when I was angry, it was stupid but I couldn't help it.

Teal met us both in the cafeteria and as soon as I told them what happened they were even more outraged than I was.

'WHAT A TOTAL JERK!' Teal shouted at the top of her lungs.

'Shut it Teal will you? Oh, don't worry honey, you can do so much better than HIM. Beside's, one hour a day, you'll manage.' Alyson tried to smooth everything out as she always did.

'What do you mean I can do better than him? I wasn't planning on doing anything! Only a stupid project!' I defended myself.

'Oh, who are you kidding Falcon you could so be perfect couple.' Jumped Teal. I shook my head in disgust and carried on with my food. 'Oh come on, you're like the prettiest girl in school. No one can resist you. Not even him. You WOULD be a perfect couple.'she carried on.

'Yeah, if he wasn't a total jerk and I was as desperate and as stupid as Mandy which by the way I'm not! And I'm not pretty! I'm not even average!' I sulked. To top it all up Mandy was coming our way. Perfect!

'I'm running for the queen of the school and you have nothing to do about it.' She informed me. I raised an eyebrow at her, once again she got me totally confused. 'Queen of the school? Are you on about the ambassador election?'I asked her a bit disoriented.

'Ambassador, queen same thing right? Anyways, I saw your name on the list and I just wanted to tell you that you're crushed.'

I stared at her not hiding my amusement. she walked off and disappeared around the corner.

'Can that girl get any dumber?' Asked Alyson.

'Yeah, its like an amusement park. Every time you're down call Mandy to cheer you up with her stupidity. I didn't know you were running this year too. I thought you wanted to give someone else a try.' marked Teal.

'I didn't. Someone must've already voted for me.' I wondered who it might be.

'Hmm, I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, you already won like three times didn't you?' Added Alyson, I nodded in agreement.

Every year I would run for the ambassador, and every year I would win. Nobody even dared to run against me anymore. Anyone who did, quit. I guess I WAS kind of popular then.

I liked it like this. The ambassador always got to decide about the special events and other stuff. I always chose the theme and everybody always loved it. For three years straight nobody complained about the Halloween party we had every year (it was usually really lame) and everyone loved what I did for the charity fund last year.

I was attached to this title as if with some kind of glue and I wasn't going to let Mandy win this year. I was going to let someone else win this time but it wasn't going to be Mandy.

A wave of anger flowed in me as I remembered what Mandy did last year. It was all her fauly. The whole incident was her fault.

But it didn't matter now. I wouldn't think about it now or anytime later. It was history.

We sat there in silence not really eating anything and I spotted Aaron coming towards us. Aaron was a blond boy in our year who Teal used to have a crush on.

'Oh, look! Aaron is coming. Be nice!' She looked warningly at Alyson. Alyson always said Aaron was the worst guy you could meet here and never hid his dislike towards him.

'Hi, I'm doing a party this Friday and I was wondering if you three could come' He was talking to all of us but he mostly focused on Teal.

'Course we'll come. Won't we Falcon?' She looked at me with those giant blue puppy eyes of hers and I just HAD to say yes.

I nodded to both of them and looked over at Alyson with my best sorry expression.

Alyson didn't like crowded places. She always said she felt uncomfortable and sick. To be honest I didn't eother but add Aaron to that and Alyson had a perfect reason not to go. I didn't. But if I was going down I was taking her with me.

Teal talked to Aaron for a while and after he walked away turned back to us.

'Oh stop with this sulking face of yours Alyson! You need to relax a little.' The last sentence was going to lead to another argument if I didn't stop it.

'So, I thought you said you were over Aaron.' I quickly changed the subject.

'Of course I am.' informed Teal.

'Yeah right! You were so flirty I was going to be sick' Alyson started over. Okay, so I couldn't stop this fight coming.

It seemed weird though, Alyson was always so calm and composed, but when it came to Teal she simply snapped.

As if Teal was the trigger and believe you me, you didn't want to see Alyson really pissed off.

Fortunately for me, Alyson was in a good mood today. Soon they would stop and everything will be fine.

They never stayed mad at each other for too long. After all, we were best friends.


End file.
